Zack's Bad Day
by celrock
Summary: Upon getting home from a day of the usual activities, Zachary Wehrenberg and his aunt return home to an unpleasant surprise. Inspired by recent real life events. Story will be told from Zack's POV.
1. The Scare

Author's Note: I'm having a horrible day, and the worst part of it is, the damn shitty crap happened upon getting home this evening. And so, my update slash release for March 13, 2017, while I'm not sure if it will end up a multi-chapter story, hince, why I'll make it as incomplete for now where its status is concerned, well, my story here is about to parody my evening in a mystery format, starring my most favorite OC of mine and their family. Hope you enjoy.

Zack's Bad Day

Summary: Upon getting home from a day of the usual activities, Zachary Wehrenberg and his aunt return home to an unpleasant surprise. Inspired by recent real life events. Story will be told from Zack's POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own the OC of Zack and his aunty Celeste, along with any other OC's you don't recognize, and should future chapters get posted, and I use anybody I don't own, I'll credit those authors at such time.

Chapter 1, The Scare

Zack POV

It all started as a typical day as I went off to Tommy and Dil's place for the day and had a lovely time as always. Of course, while I was there, my aunty went to work, and when she got off around the time the sun goes to sleep at night, we headed for home in her driverless van. However, while when we left that morning, all was secure with our partment, my aunty locked the door behind her when we left, all of the lights had been turned off, and everything was in its proper place, that wasn't the case when we gotted home that evening.

Now, being only a-year-old, while I am the smartest baby out of all of my friends, while I was not totally sure what all was going on, I knew something was wrong when my aunty's face was as white as a ghost when she was able to freely turn the doorknob without inserting the key into the lock, and there was a bottle of something on the kitchen counter that I know for sure wasn't there that morning. I'm not sure what the stuff is called, as while I knew my letters and numbers, I couldn't see the label by the way the bottle was positioned, but I recognized the bottle as I've seen Tommy's daddy use it on door hinges and stuff when they start squeaking.

We also noticed a piece of paper on the floor, which my aunty nearly slipped and fell on as it was sliding beneath her feet, but seeing she's blind, she couldn't read it, so she stuck it aside until she could get a growed up who could see it to help her read what it said, as even if I could figure it out, I couldn't talk to growed ups yet, so I wouldn't be much help in this situation. We also noticed a funny noise every so often coming from the living room ceiling. I knew there was something up there, that's round and some firemen came not long after I moved in with my aunty to replace the batteries in whatever it was. This is one device that even I didn't quite know what it was for, but it couldn't be good if it was beeping every so often.

"Oh great! Not only has our apartment been broken into, but looks like one of our smoke detectors will need new batteries. Great, just great." I heard my aunty Celeste say in a not so pleasant voice, as she went through the partment, touching everything to make sure nothing of ours had been taken.

I noticed the lights were on in the hall and the bathroom, and the bathroom door was open, which I know for sure when we lefted that morning, those lights were off and the bathroom door was closed. And while I'm glad nothing of ours was stolen, even I wasn't too happy that somebody just, came into our partment, leaving stuff of theirs behind, and not locking up the doors when they lefted.

In fact, I'm only a baby, but are peoples even spose to be inside your place when you're not home? And who else has a key to our partment other than my aunty? I mean, if somebody wanted to come into our place when we weren't home, wouldn't they need to break the door or a window to get in? I'm totally confused. I overheard my aunty talking on the phone, but seeing I was in my room at this point, making sure none of my toys and clothes had been taken, and trying to get away from that horrible constant beeping in the living room, by the time I tottled out to the kitchen where she was talking on the phone, she had hung up and she was now heading into her bedroom, where she turned on her computer and started typing away, only she was wearing a pair of headphones, so I couldn't hear what that voice that reads stuff to her was saying.

So here I sit, that stupid beeping noise of that round thing on our living room ceiling placed there by the firemen my aunty calls a smoke detector giving me a headache, while at the same time, I can't help but wonder who on earth gotted into our partment, and how dare somebody come in here while we're gone all day, only for us to come home and scare my aunty like they did. It's quite a mystery I've gots on my hands, and at this time, that's all I can share with you at this time.

It's almost time for me to go night night, thankful I can sleep in my room in my Reptar racecar bed, away from that horrible noise, as it's too high up for either me or my aunty to reach up to it to change the batteries. And no, if all of my friends were over playing, I don't even think standing on top of one another like we do to get cookies down for Angelica so that mean annoying blond will leave us alone will allow us to reach up to the ceiling to fix that item. And while I'm glad whoever came in here didn't take any of our stuff, why did they leave stuff behind? Where did they get a key to get into our partment? And why did they leave stuff behind, including a piece of paper? And what does the paper say? Hopefully, me and my aunty will get some answers come tomorrow, but for now, better curl up with Frosty my bear, and get me some sleep. When I have some answers to my burning questions, I'll let you know.

End of Zack POV

And this, ends chapter 1.

Author's Note: I actually know a little bit more about my situation that this story is parodying, but I thought having Zack as a one-year-old toddler tell the story and not knowing everything that's going on, would make this story a bit more of a mystery. Not sure when it will be updated again, but yeah, I'm having to tune out a constantly beeping smoke detector, which is really irritating when you're trying to concentrate on writing, and I did actually come home to find my door unlocked, lights on in my hall and bathroom, a bottle of DW40 on my kitchen counter, and a piece of paper on the floor which my mom has since read to me. Turns out maintanence came by here today while I was out to take care of repairs and inspections, but still, for them to not leave things the way they found them upon leaving has me very angry and upset, and I've reported this and the need for new batteries in one of my smoke detectors to my land lord, both via a telephone call to his voicemail where I left a message, and an email message, and I'm really hoping I hear from him tomorrow, and get the situation with my smoke detector resolved, as the stupid thing has been driving me crazy all night! I will continue to get stuff posted daily between now and Easter, but don't be surprised if I seem abit, irritable until my smoke detector gets fixed anyway.


	2. The Resolution

Author's Note: Well, I'm quite pleased that despite suffering from writer's block yesterday when releasing chapter 20 of Rugrat Bloopers, a lot of people enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see to answering reviews and such later. Right now though, time to bring you all, the conclusion of one of my other projects that appeared at the spir of the moment the other day. Thanks to Boris Yeltsin for reminding me of this earlier today, I'm going to go on ahead and wrap this up, while I'm thinking about it. And so, I give you, my update slash release for March 15, 2017, while I watch tonight's late night 2 hour Rugrats marathon on The Splat!

Chapter 2, The Resolution

Zack POV

Well, here I am again, two days later with a slight headache and feeling tired, as I ride in my aunty's driverless van on the way to Tommy and Dil's house. Hopefully Tommy doesn't have any big aventure planned, so I can go have me a nappy, as I could surely use one after the last couple of days. Okay, so I already toldid you guys about what we discovered upon getting home a couple of yesterday nights ago. For this reason, my aunty decided to take the nextest day off and saw to getting this situation resolved. However, all we discovered yesterday was what the piece of paper said. Taffy came by, and my aunty toldid her it wouldn't scan into her computer, so Taffy read the piece of paper out loud.

I don't member what it said word for word, but it said something about somebody named Maintanence coming into the partment between the hours of 9 AM and 4 PM, I'm assuming that's gots something to do with the clock, though I'm still trying to figure all of that stuff out myself, but I guess this guy named Maintanence, or whatever it is, yeah, a pretty funny name for a person, was coming into our partment to fix things and stuff like that. I don't think my aunty seemed to mind that part too much, but with what she toldid Taffy post reading her the letter, it was leaving our door unlocked that she had a problem with, and I don't blame her. Though I find it odd that anybody besides my aunty, or anybody who babysits me like Peter and Taffy, would have a key to our partment. I mean, nobody named Maintanence has ever babysat me before, and when we've had fix it people come other times, my aunty, Peter, or Taffy was usually here with me to let them in. Okay, so at least I now know what that piece of paper said, but that still didn't fix the annoying beeping of that round thing on the ceiling that was giving all of us a headache.

My aunty called somebody named Marc, and I only know that because she referred to him by name on the phone and asked him to come see to changing the batteries in our smoke detector. Okay, so it's something that detects smoke, but how come I've never noticed it before? And if it needs new batteries, why is it making more noise? Usually when one of my toys needs batteries, it don't make any noise at all! This is really confusing, and only giving me even more of a headache. And as for peoples coming into our partment when we're not home, I think there should be a law against that. Somebody should be home when they come to do something, and when I get all growed up and live by myself, I'll be putting that rule into place.

Anyways, I spent most of the day in my room playing with toys, trying my bestest to avoid the dreaded sound of that smoke detector in the living room as much as possible. My aunty did make me come out of my room for meals, and I wasn't very hungry, but she made me eat anyway.

"I know that noise is disturbing, but you still have to eat." My aunty said to me, putting another spoonful of Reptar macaroni and cheese into my mouth and waiting for me to swallow it.

Despite how irritating that thing was, I ate my meals and managed to go to sleep late that night, though I couldn't help but overhear my aunty crying in the next room. Curious, I snuck out of my room to see if I could hear what was going on. Not wishing to get caught, I didn't dare open her bedroom door, which was closed, but overhearing what I could make out, it sounds like she was pretty upset about the whole thing, and decided to call the fire department directly. Okay? So what does fire men gots to do with this? It was earlier this morning when I founded out.

Yep, not long after we waked up, I heard a knock at the door. Curious, I went to see who it was. My aunty Celeste had let them inside, and sure enough, there were two firemen with ladders. They went into the living room where they moved our futon and set up a really tall ladder that would reach up to the ceiling. They asked my aunty to go get a couple of batteries, which she did, and they took that round smoke detector down from the ceiling and saw to putting new batteries into it. At first, after replacing the batteries, it kept beeping, until one of the firemen said something.

"Maybe we need to reset it." One of the firemen said, taking the unit down from the ceiling again to tinker with it for a bit.

After one of them pressed a button on the unit, it beeped a few times and a little voice said different things about needing to get out and where to escape. Then it hit me why this thingy on our ceiling was so apportant, and why my aunty couldn't change the batteries herself. Well, the answer to that question is simple. It was too high to reach, even for a regular size growed up. Even the firemen needed special ladders to reach that thing. And that thing? It let's us know if there's a fire, that's why it's so apportant it's working properly, and I guess, that's why it makes noise when it needs new batteries, acting just the opposite of most of my toys, so we can fix it right away, otherwise, it won't work right in the event of a real fire cuz the batteries are dead.

My aunty very nicely thanked the firemen and they lefted. She then got me some breakfast, and I was thankful to be able to eat my Reptar Cereal in peace, no longer having to put up with that horrible noise. While we were eating though, my aunty gotted a phone call.

"Hi Marc." She said into the phone upon picking it up.

Okay, so that Marc person finally called her back. Luckily she had it on the speaker thing so I could hear the whole conversation. I don't member everything they said, but I was glad to hear these two things from that Marc person. He apologized both, for Maintanence leaving our door unlocked, and he promised that it would never happen again, and he also apologized for not getting in touch with us the day before, that things got really busy and that he forgot. How you can forget to call somebody back is beyond me, but whatever, he sounded like he was really sorry, and I couldn't talk to growed ups anyways, so yeah, not much I could do about it.

My aunty then went on to explain that the fire department had been out to fix our smoke detector and something about if it died again, it would need to be replaced, as it was seven-years-old or something, and asked about returning the bottle of DW40 she founded on the kitchen counter. Okay, so that's what that bottle was. Marc said something about Maintanence was working on the radiators, whatever those are, but just the same, I'm glad our mystery has been solved, and everything's back to normen again.

After I finished my breakfast, my aunty got me dressed, she saw to moving the futon back, since the firemen forgotted to move it back, and it was blocking where she had stashed my diapie bag and something she needed for work, and we saw to getting ready to go, as looked like I'd be off to Tommy and Dil's, while she went back to work. And in case you don't knows, a futon is like a sofa, only the frame is made out of wood and it has this nice soft padding in the middle that you sit on. Besides it working like a sofa though, it can also lean back to make a bed, so it's basically a special type of sofa bed that's made out of wood with a special mattress in the middle. However, while we were walking down to her driverless van in the parking lot near our partment, a tall man with short brown hair wearing a white collar shirt and blue pants, approached us.

"Hi Celeste, it's me, Marc." The man said.

" _So that's Marc._ " I thought to myself, eyeing the man.

"Oh, hi there, here, real quickly, let me get you that DW40." Aunty Celeste said, turning me around and heading back into our partment, where she ran into the kitchen, picked up the bottle where she had stashed it, and took it out to Marc, where he took it from her.

"You all set with everything else?" Marc asked.

"Yes I am, thank you." Celeste replied.

"Hey little guy!" Marc said, pinching my cheeks.

I find this really uncomfortable and embarrassing, but since he nicely said he was sorry to my aunty, I simply smiled and waved.

"Oh yes Marc, that's my nephew Zack, he just moved in with me a few months ago. I think I told you about him, but don't think you two had met yet." Celeste said.

"Well it's nice to meet you little guy." Marc said with a smile.

I simply giggled and smiled, as my aunty carried me towards her van and we saw to leaving the building and heading off to start our day, doing the usual things we do most days of the week. And while I was tired, mainly because my tiny baby brain had to work so hard the last day or so, and that terrible smoke detector noise drove me nuts, I'm glad that's all over, and I hope I never gots to go through something like that ever again.

And judging by what's out my window, it appears we've arrived at Tommy and Dil's place, so looks like it's time for me to end it here, but hope you enjoyed my little story, and bye for now.

End of Zack POV

The End

Author's Note: So yeppers, to a degree, that's how things concluded with my situation as well that this story was parodying, and they finally got fixed this morning. I also had to call my local fire department to come help me fix my smoke detector, which is way high up on my high ceiling when I hadn't heard back from my land lord. Something I really wish I hadn't had to do, but sometimes, you've gotta do what you've gotta do to get the job done. I should also point out, that I own the OC of Marc, based off of my real land lord Marc in real life, and the OC of Peter is owned by TCKing12. And for anybody who may be wondering why I had Zack explain what a futon is, is because I received a comment on Facebook from Boris Yeltsin, asking what a futon is. I mean really! Not knowing what a futon is? To me, that's just, a huge surprise, but if anybody reading this other than Boris Yeltsin doesn't have a clue of what a futon is, hopefully one-year-old Zack explained it good enough in the story so you know what it is now. Anyway, thanks for reading this story, and I'm really hoping that my days will be peaceful from now on, and I won't have to do anymore bad day story parodies for a good while. Regardless, thanks for reading, and I hope to be back with more material, sometime very soon.


End file.
